


The Two Times Ada Cried

by ButterpuffFairy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterpuffFairy/pseuds/ButterpuffFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two times that Ada cried in front of Leon:<br/>Onces when she broke up with Wesker, and once after he died...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Times Ada Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~  
> This work will contain spoilers for RE5 but if you read my summary then I guess I just spoiled the game. Oops. Oh, well, you guys have had years.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little drabble of mine.
> 
> P.S. Why is there no tag for Albert Wesker/Ada Wong? Seriously? Its not just me that ships them. Theres a tag for Harry Potter/Albert Wesker for Gods sake. (Not kidding.)

There were many times that Ada had randomly appeared in Leon’s room, always through the window and always unannounced. He wondered if he should just make her a key.  
Many times she would have just gotten done with some job that she couldn’t explain, but was always on the news within two weeks. Sure, her name was never mentioned, but he knew.  
Sometimes she would appear with wounds that he mended for her; Gashes that needed stitches, God awful bruises that soothed and iced, Broken bones that he put back into place…  
She never yelled in pain, she always smiled as if she either liked the pain or was way too used to it by now.  
Over time, he watched firey eyes turn dull with sadness though he wasn’t quite sure why. 

There was one particular time, around the beginning of 2005 that always struck him as odd-  
She showed up as usual, standing by his window as the curtain blew in the breeze. But she wasn’t wearing her usual smug expression. Instead, she looked confused, eyes bright with what he thought was fear (Though he’d never confront her about it.)  
When he saw her, she smiled slightly and turned away to look out at the city lights. 

“It always looks so peaceful from here doesn’t it?” She said as she leaned her head on the windows edge. “But there’s always something underneath the surface.”

Leon approached her carefully. Not because her feared she would hurt him, though she could if she wanted. No, it was because she looked vulnerable. She looked scared. “Ada?”

“I can’t tell you, Leon.”

“Hmm?”

“You always ask me what’s wrong. And this time, I can’t tell you.”

He sighed in frustration as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder; “Ada, if you don’t tell me I can’t fix the problem.”

She put her hand and his and looked him with a sad smile. It was then he saw the bruises that dotted her jawline and covered her collar bone. “Ada…”

“You can’t fix this problem, Leon.” He thought he heard her choking up as she spoke and he felt her hand start to shake very lightly. “This will be Chris’ problem soon, well…soon enough.”

“Ada, you’re shaking. Who did that to you?” 

“It was an accident. He didn’t know his own strength.”

“That’s one hell of an accident.”  
Ada laughed lightly and nodded, looking away again. “It is, isn’t it?” 

The room then went quiet as neither one knew what to say. Leon just wanted to put his bastard behind bars for what he had done to her, but it was obvious that she didn’t want the same.

“Leon, I can’t visit for a while. Things are about to get rough and I need to disappear.”

“What? I’ll come with you. I’ll make sure you’re safe.” He said as he pulled her toward him, hugging her protectively; though being careful of her bruised collar bone. “He’ll never get you as long as I’m here, I promise.”

He felt her laugh and he looked down in confusion. “Guess I missed a joke.” He said sarcastically.

“Chris will take care of him.”

That time he heard her voice waver. He saw her eyes glaze with tears.

“Ada-“

“Leon, am I a disposable?”

“What?”

She looked away and bit her lip to control her emotions.  
He had never seen her this way. He had never seen her this human…. It broke his heart.  
He turned her toward him again and gently nudged her chin up to look at him. “Ada, who the hell told you that?”

She shook her head and closed her eyes, Unable to speak.  
“You are far from disposable. Anyone who thinks that of you is deserving of anything they have coming to them.”

“Don’t say that…”

“It true. They-“ It then hit him what happened to her and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. She had that same look in her eyes that he did whenever she left in the morning. Whenever she helped him and walked away. Whenever she loved him and left him. “Ada, did you just break up with someone?”

She looked down and began shaking. It took Leon a few second to realize she was actually crying. He had never seen her do that before. He panicked and held her close, rubbing her back and kissing her head. “No, no Ada… Don’t…Don’t cry, come on.”

She looked up at Leon with sad golden eyes, tears streaming down her face. “Leon, I can’t help him anymore. He’s gone.”

He understood now. It didn’t make comforting her any easier, and he knew now that the man who did this to her /did/ deserve what he got. He also now understood why she couldn’t be with him when they first met, she was already taken.  
“Ada, I have a feeling /He/ was gone long before this.” He felt her lay her head on his chest and continue to cry softly, shaking in sheer emotion. 

“10 Years.” Ada said, finally breaking the silence. “I was with him for 10 years before this. And he chooses to …” She broke off and shook her head again.

Leon stood holding her in shock.  
10 years? That’s one hell of a relationship. It was becoming painfully obvious that he had been ‘The other man’ in this triangle and he wasn’t sure if he appreciated that, but that was a conversation for later.  
“Wow. That’s… wow. 10 Years?”  
She nodded in response.  
Leon thought for a minute. 1996. Why did that year seem significant to him?  
And then it hit him. “The year S.T.A.R.S. was founded. You’ve been with him since then?”  
She nodded again and he laughed lightly and looked away.

“You can be upset if you want, Leon. But he was my Captain. I didn’t stay in S.T.A.R.S long, not once he saw my special skill set.” Ada explained. He almost asked which ‘skill’ she showed first but figured that would get him hit and for a good reason. He shouldn’t be so bitter. Who was he to judge who she loved, look at who he had his arms around.

“Was he this way back then?”

She shook her head. “Heavens no. He had a superiority complex but nothing I couldn’t handle.” She sounded so lost when she talked about her past. Which she rarely did. “When he asked me to join the Umbrella Operatives, I knew the work I would be doing. But I didn’t mind getting my hands dirty.”

Leon half wondered why she was telling the man who was nicknamed ‘Captain America’ at work that she didn’t mind killing people for a living. But suddenly she started shaking more and she clung to his shirt as she cried harder.

“God, Leon, he’s lost his mind. I can’t help him and it kills me.” She then looked up at him with a sad smile. “I’ll be gone by morning, just… Just promise me that you won’t judge me by this. Promise me you won’t think me weak…”

He had never seen her this way. He kissed her gently and shook his head “Never. You can stay as long as you like.”

When he woke, his arms were empty and his bed was cold. Something he had gotten used to when spending nights with her. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong. If whatever it was broke her that badly…how badly would it affect the whole damned world?

It was years until he finally found out. And that’s when she appeared again.  
\---

This time it was late in the evening, around 10 o’clock, when there was a knock at his door. Curious, Leon got up and opened his door cautiously to see a familiar figure leaning against the door frame, shaking violently with tears.

“Ada?”

“He’s gone…He’s gone and I can’t even bury him.”

He gently pulled her inside and held her close as she cried against him, but this wasn’t like last time. No, it wasn’t just tears streaming down her pretty cheeks, no. Her entire body shook, she cling to him tightly as if when she let go she’d fall, she sobbed loudly into his shoulder; her make up running and her hair messing up. 

Chris had already called him, telling him what happened, explaining happily that he finally had Jill back and was finally away from Sheva. But Leon hadn’t expected this bit of the equation, though he should have. She was never really far from Wesker, even though he never really seemed to care…

“Were you in Africa? How do you even know he’s-“

“Because I saw it on the security footage that was streaming from the aircraft that crashed. I couldn’t rightly leave him alone when he was being a damned idiot.” She took a few breaths to try and calm down so she could speak better. “I kept my distance, but I was there. After they left, I hacked into the main feed from where I was and…” She choked up again and buried her face in his chest. “They murdered him. The fucking murdered him Leon!.”

Leon sat a bit shocked, he had never heard her use such profanity, then again, if he had just seen someone being swallowed by a volcano…he would probably spouting some profanity himself. ‘Holy Hell’ was one of the few choices that came to mind.

“They poisoned him. I’ve… I’ve never heard him in such pain. I’ve never heard him screaming in agony…and I’ll never be able to un-hear it.” She cried.  
He didn’t know how to comfort her, he already knew what happened and he knew it had to happen. After everything he did, Leon could see why Ada was so loyal to this guy.  
“I’ve never seen him so angry.” She looked up at him, her lovely eyes now filled with sheer agony. “He didn’t used to be this way.” She then sobbed and buried her face once more. “He didn’t used to be this way…”

He rocked her gently as she cried and he laid his head on hers. Together they sat in silence in his living room for a good while. Leon thinking of how she could feel this way for someone so horrible, but then chastising himself for judging when he would be the same way if he found out something like that had happened to the woman in his arms shaking in heartbreak. And Ada thinking of how her last words to him were ‘You won’t last without me.’ And how he didn’t even justify her with an answer. That was years ago now, and he didn’t last without her. 

She already didn’t like it when he decided to glue his lips to Excella’s ass to try and win her fathers company, but something had changed in him long before that and there was nothing she could do to stop it. But she still remembered that looks of fear when he slammed her into the wall years back; his arm across her collar bone and his hand on her jaw. He only held her there for a moment before he backed away and refused to look her in the eye as he ordered her to get out. It was at that moment she deduced he didn’t know his own strength with his virus running rampant and changing so many things in his genetic make up, how could he?

She never blamed him, but he never touched her after that night. In fact, he ignored her completely and turned his mind on his work. Seeing him throw affection, all be it fake, toward Excella and knowing he would barely speak to her was something she couldn’t bare. So she left him.

And now here she was, sitting in the arms of the man who had stupidly chased her since Raccoon City, not knowing she was working for the enemy. The man she had stupidly fallen for knowing he was working for the opposing side. Here she was in the place that Wesker would hate the most, seeking comfort and love just to help her get over the death of her obsession.

She reached up and gently ran her fingers along the cross necklace that hung around her neck; The last thing he had given her. Sure, he didn’t believe in anything, but he knew she did.  
“Leon, I’ve got no-where to go.”

He smiled and hugged her tighter, knowing that tonight he could hold her as long as he wanted. “You know you can stay as long as you like.”

That night they got into his bed and she laid her head on his chest, still crying softly. After a little while of laying in silence, both awake, Ada finally spoke. 

“Leon, is this what it feels like when I leave? This cold feeling even though you are perfectly warm. This agony even though your body is content.” She sobbed into his chest once more and nuzzled into his neck. “God, I can still smell him. I can hear his voice. I can taste him on my lips.”

Leons heart broke for her in that moment and he held her close and hissed her head. “This is exactly what it feels like.”

“Then maybe I won’t leave as much.”

He froze and smiled happily, hoping that she wasn’t just saying that.  
\---

She left Leon 3 days later abruptly and without notice. But he knew she’d be back, she always came back.


End file.
